Miss Nothing,Or Miss Everythingyour choice Roe
by Im-Pretty-Reckless
Summary: Rosalie...hasit all,but whats she hiding? Emmet, has nothing...whats he hiding?  the story of a forbiden love,in high school,A/N i suck at sumatrys,READ pleaseeeeee
1. Meet Rose and Emm

**Rosalie POV**

I m Rosalie Hale, senior, and I m broken, but I hide it, but you can see the cracks, Daddy buys everything I want he seems to think buying me expensive gifts, and anything I want, will help, and cover up what he did ,but he s wrong. The one person I want, I can t have Emmett McCarthy, brother to Alice McCarthy, who s dating Jazz-my brother- and Edward McCarthy. He s not popular, not rich but I want him none the less. But the thing is, if I let him in, then I have to tell him, and I can t do that, it would be well, too emotional. But I have to live with it, and stick with it. So I can t have him, no matter what.

**Emmett POV**

I m Emmett McCarty...senior and I m not rich, so don t ask how I m in this school, my mum left my dad years ago, mainly because he abused us all, and by all, I mean, me, my sister Alice, and Brother Edward. There s nothing I ever ask for,  
just one thing, one thing I know I wont get, and that is, Rosalie Hale, brother of Ali s boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and daughter of the richest man I town, Jackson Hale. She wont lets anyone in, but no one knows why its wired, Ali doesn t even know, well that s what she says. But to be truthful I don t believe her, no one does.

**Rosalie POV**

ROSALIE! Time to wake up! Jazz shouted from his room.

I feel sick, I have to stay off

Rose, come on, it s the first day of school, you have to go

FINE! I yelled as I got out of bed, and went to the shower, I got in washed my hair, twice, got out, blow-dried my hair straight, and walked in to my walk-in wardrobe, picked my Jimmy Choo high heels, my Channel Tee, Fire-Trap jeans and walked to my draws, pulled out, my lacy thong, with matching bra, and got dressed. I looked in a mirror, and smiled, almost, then I went and did my make-up, a small layer of foundation, and lipstick, and I m ready to go.

JAZZ! Come on were going to be late! I yelled to jaspers room

Rose, I m down stairs. I walked down stairs to find Jazz sipping a coffee

Fine, but now were taking my car I smirked at him

Fine .. I smiled and walked to my Red BMW, and got in

Come on jazz I said as he walked to the car, I smiled, and turned up the CD player, with The Pretty Reckless Blasting Make Me Wanna Die out of it. I smiled, I loved this song.

**Emmett POV**

I rolled out of bed, at 6:30, walked in to Ali s room, and woke her up, then to Eddie s room, and tipped some water on him, then to my room, to get ready, I walked to my wardrobe, and pulled out my non-designer jeans, and of course Alie made them look a bit desingher, so I pulled them on, along with any old top, and my trainers. Then walked downstairs, to make breakfast, for the family a ordinary day, I turned the radio on, and Boys Like Girls Thunder came on, I didn t hate this band, but I wasn t a HUGE fan But ya know. So, b

Ck to breakfast, I got eggs and bread, and made egg on toast. Better than golden nuggets right?

ALI! EDDIE! BREAKFASTS DONE! I yelled.

Five minuets later, Ali and Eddie came down, looking tired, but dressed in designer clothes same old really. Dad sent them Designer clothes for birthdays, I got well, a fiver if I was lucky, but usually, I got nothing. I didn t mind, Mum some times insisted on buying me some, but I declined, saying they were too expensive I don t need expensive clothes. I m fine, all I need is my sister, brother, and mum.

Dude, it s Edward, not Eddie. Eddie said I smirked.

Dude lighten up, it s a nickname

Em, what s for breakfast?

Egg on toast, sorry wasn t in the mood for something big and yummy, like Cookie Crisp I joked.

'Dude,come on,were goingto be late...on the fist day of school,not good Emm'Eddiesmiled

'Ok,lets goooo'isiled,walking to my prizedpossetion,my Jeep. I opend the door beeing a gentelmen, and drove to school,it was a comfertable silence, when i parked,i dont think Ali couldof jumped out the car any quicker,to se Jaspr,and Eddie to see Bella,HIS girlfried,...i swear,im a loner.I got out my car,and saw her...beutifull,but befor I took one step,Jessica and Lawren were by her,then walked to me,and chucked there...Whatever atme,then walked of, Rosalie in tow,she gave me a look saying 'sorry'before she went and caught up with them.I smiled,yes i was happy.

**Rosalie POV**

I got to school, and Jazz ditchedme as soon and Alice's car, well its Emmetts car, but ya not long after he cam out.  
..and my god he was hot...but, befor he took one step...Jess and Lo came to me, and pulled me to him, chucking there Mocha-no-creme-low-fat latte at him.I gave him a look,that said 'sorry'and caught up with them,it was nice,having them,i just wish they could be nicer...yah that'll happen...NOT

'Jess Lo dont you think,i dont know,we coud benicer to him?'i asked, they turned an looked at me likei had two heads

'Rose,Rose,Rose, will you learn?if webe nice,who knows what will happen?you see, were mean,so people know there place' Jess toldme,asifi were dumn

'thanks Jess' i smiled sarcasticly,and walkedahedof them,then i turned around'we all know im in charge of this school?' they nodded shepishl' good, then you two,follow orders right?'again they nodded'good,wereon the same page'i smirked,turning around.

**

* * *

**

Rightt,tell me what you think...im worried...its my first storie...so please REVIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

Me Jess and Lo,walked off to the crowd of people wanting to talk to me, leaving Emmett at his car... but i couldnt wait for the day I could get out of my car,walk over to Emmett,kiss him and stay there... but untill that happens, I'm at with a crowd of 'Friends', with Jess and Lo.

I looked over my sholder, to see Emmett on his own, staring into space...doesnt he own an ipod? obiously not, he never has anything expensive, but his sibilings do...strange...yes.  
I looked to Jess and Lo,to see them flirting with Mike Newton, and Eric Yorki! I mean, didnt i raise them them right? Come on! if im meant to be mean, there not helping!

"Jess, Lo! hear now!" i shreaked, they ran over and i wisper ye;lled at them" you to are a embarrsment to us ALL how dare you!" they looked at me, then they both said

"sorry Rose, we wont do it again" then looked at me

"well go!" i shoed them away

"yes rose"they said together

I walked off,leaving Jess and Lo on there own, walking towards South for math, the class with no Lo no Jess, and Emmett I smiled to my self, befor sitting in my seat, next to Emmett, hmm, this should b fun i thought to my self.

Emmett POV

Rosalie Jessica and Lo, as they call her, walk of, then Rosalie yelling at them,I muffled a laugh, but covered it with a cough.

"Emmett!" Ali yelled, so i walked over to her

"yess Ali?"i asked, she just stared at me

"Emmet, i think i know what Ali wants" jasper smiled at me.

"and thats...?" i asked, dumb struck

"Rosalie. Look we both know you really like her, so Ali here"he motioned to Ali "having a SleepOve with Rose, so there fore, im going to stop at your house aswell, with you. Whilst Rose and Ali sleep downstairs." i smiled,it was a good idea i'll give her that.

"ok...so,your both stopping, and me and you, are going to be in my room, whilst Ali and Rosalie are downstairs?" he nodded "ok then, when?"

"tonight"Jazz replied

"ok, well, bye, im off to math, want me to tell Rosalie?" They both nodded, and i walked of to math, with Rosalie I smiled to myslf, at the fact of Rosalie stopping at my house, even if it was with Ali.

I walked in to the classroom,to find Rosalie,sitting at her dest,with her Ipod in,i walked over and tapped her sholder, she looked atme, and smiled

"urmm,Rosalie,umm, Alice, want to know if you urmm wanted to urm stop at ours tonight,because Jasper's stopping,and urm Ali Doesnt like to be left alone, i mean you dont have to if you dont want to, i under stand, but urm,if you want to..." she held her hands up

"Emmett, tell Ali i'd love to stop, i hate being alone at home anyway" she smiled at me " and you ramble, when your nervose"  
"urm, yeah i-i know"i smiled"i'll tell Ali, urm, she said come round about 5 6 ish,if thats ok?"

"its fine, Emm" she smiled that amazing smile of hers...i really REALLY liked her, but befor i could say anything, 'Lo'  
walked in, and nearley screamed

"ROSALIE! why are you talking to that! and you yelled at us for talking to rubish!"

"Lo, he was doing a favor for his sister! She asked him to ask me if i wanted to go to Ali's sleepover!"

"well,your not going are you?" 'Lo' replied

"Actually Lo, im going, with out you OR Jess" Rosalie smirked

"urmm, Rosalie, i'll see you later" i smiled

"ok, bye Emm" Emm? i liked it I went and sat in my seat, thinkning of waht Ali had planed

Tonite was going to be Gooood


End file.
